Don't Leave Me
by God Knows Even Angels Fall
Summary: After the Angel episode "Damage" and season seven of Buffy. Warren/Andrew. Willow does a spell that goes wrong and causes Warren to come back to life.


**A/N: **I decided to write this because I'm writing another Buffy story called "Knowledge Is Power", and I felt weird writing a Jonathan/Andrew story, leaving Warren out of the main characters list. I love all three members of the Trio, but unfortunately Jon won't be in this. My other story makes up for it though.

_Two weeks earlier – Brazil_

"_Hello? Giles?" The uncertainty in Willow's voice showed over the phone. "I did something really stupid." A pause. "Well-" She sighed. "Kennedy accidentally broke a girl's nose last week and felt _really _bad for it so I did a spell to fix whatever was making her feel guilty, but it kinda backfired and hit me." Another pause. "Well, you remember Warren Mears? The guy I kinda, well, killed? Well, he's not so dead anymore." Another pause. "Well I didn't mean for it to him me!" She sighed again. "Yea, I told Buffy and Dawnie. They decided not to tell Andrew since he's doing so well at being good. Uh-huh. Bye Giles." _

_She hung up the phone silently hoping Andrew never found out what she had done. _

Andrew Wells sighed. He was on plane heading back to Hell-A. As loath he was to admit it, it was his own fault too. He had made the very grave mistake of mentioning the fact that Spike was alive to Buffy. Dawnie had begged Buffy until the girl finally cracked and let them go to LA to see the bleached blond vampire; said girl coming with them. At least the girls were no longer mad at him...Even if it did take a promise of some expensive shoe shopping.

They called ahead of time so Angel knew they were coming, and he said they could stay in his old hotel. Afterwards Buffy made him call Willow, Giles, and Xander to explain what had happened. Willow was a little angry at first that he didn't tell them as soon as he found out, but she had decided to go to LA too, and Andrew ended up making the same promise to her as he did Dawn and Buffy. _'Its a good thing I have a lot of money now from working at the Watcher's Council or else I wouldn't be able to afford all the shoes I'm gonna have to buy.' _Giles was curious about the amulet and Spike's resurrection so he decided to come as well, and Xander, who didn't really care whether or not Spike was alive, decided that if the Scoobys were all gonna meet up, he wanted to be there as well.

"This is so exciting! I can't really believe he's alive!"

Andrew glanced at the girl sitting on his right. Him and Dawn had grown close over the last year, and she had been the first person he had choose to come out to. She said that she could already tell he was gay, but it was the thought of telling her first that mattered.

"I can't believe how many shoes I'm gonna have to buy."

She smiled knowingly at him.

"You love it though. We can buy you some new cloths too."

He perked up at this. He did really love cloths shopping, as sad as it was.

"I want a new purse too." Andrew turned to look at Buffy. "Something trendy, something blue. Something that says that I'm cuddly and cute and ready for a serious relationship."

Andrew sighed. He should have known not to sit between the girls. No doubt they would suck him out of even more money.

"Relationship with who? The vampire running the evil hell firm or the vampire that was to scared to came and see you? 'Cause as much as I love Spike, that was a real bone-head move."

Andrew turned back to Dawn. He had to admit the girl had a point.

Buffy frowned.

"It wasn't _such _a bone-head move...Was it?" She shook her head. "I'm sure he's just nervous to see me, thats all. Speaking of seeing me, does he know we're coming?"

Andrew sighed. "No. I managed to convince Angel not to tell him so it'll be a surprise."

"More like so he won't know you ratted on him and let us know he was alive."

Andrew sighed again. '_Spike's gonna kill me.' _

Despite Andrews obvious discomfort, Buffy was still chipper.

"And hey, think of it this way- if Spike doesn't kill you, Angel will for all of us coming up here and bothering him."

Andrew seemed unconvinced.

"I don't know about _all _of us bothering him. When I called, he seemed pretty happy you were coming."

"Really?"

"Yep. His good mood seemed to die fast though when I told him me and Xander were coming."

"Angel's still Angel after all." Buffy was frowning as she said this.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much. You're like Mary Jane and he's like Peter Parker. He loves you, but he's not sure whether you two can be together or not. Don't worry. You'll get him in the end. Except that-"

Buffy held up her hand in protest.

"Andrew." Irritation laced her once happy voice. "Shut up."

Andrew sighed, shutting up for the rest of the plane ride.

Warren/Andrew

Wesley sighed. He was showing his new secretary around the building. He was grateful for finding the boy- he was a genius after all. It was just that he couldn't help but think he had seen him somewhere before.**(1) **

They were in one of the many corridors when they passed Lorne.

"Hey there Wes." Lorne was his normal happy self. "Who's this young man?"

The man smiled and began to shake the green demon's hand.

"I'm Warren Mears."

Warren had woken up in his college dorm in the middle of summer. In the search for a job, he came to the highest paying looking place he could find- Wolfram & Hart. He had all his memories up to being murdered, but the memory was so terrifying it made him decide to stay as far away from the Slayer and her pals as possible.

Warren/Andrew

Andrew sighed, stepping off the plane. Xander would be arriving the next day, Willow and Giles the day after him. Andrew, whether he would admit it or not, was somewhat happy Kennedy had decided to stay in Brazil- she was mean.

He zoned out of the conversation Buffy and Dawn were having as the three of the rode in a cab to the hotel Angel owned. _'Its a good thing Buffy knew where this place is.' _

After all three unpacked they met up in the hotel lobby.

"Jeez, does this place _never _get cleaned?"

"I don't remember it being this dusty."

"Hey-" Andrew inwardly sighed. Might as well get his death over with. "Can we go see Spike now?"

The girls happily agreed and in no time they were at Wolfram & Hart.

"So he's around here somewhere?"

"Should be."

Buffy walked over to Angel's secretary desk to ask in the woman had seen Spike around anywhere when she realized who was sitting at the desk.

"Harmony?" There was an edge to her voice.

Andrew watched as Dawn walked over to her sister and crossed his arms.

"Hey guys-" They would never get anywhere at this rate. "I'm going to go look around for him."

The girls ignored him as he walked off.

Turning the corner, he walked into someone.

"Oh." He took a few steps back to get out of the man's personal space. "Hello Mr. Wells."

Andrew smiled at Wesley before looking past him and seeing someone meant to be dead.

"Warren?"

He couldn't really be there could he?

"Andrew?"

_'Yep.' _Andrew thought. He was beginning to feel light head. _'He's really there.' _Was his last thought before passing out.

Encase anyone forgot, Wesley used to work with Giles at the high school. He had to see most of the students at one point.

**A/N: **Just so everyone knows, Spike doesn't know Warren's there yet.


End file.
